Childhood Dream
by precious-passenger
Summary: Prompt by WasteNoTime. Blaine works in a coffee shop and Kurt comes there to do homework or sketch or whatever he wants Kid!Kurt Kid!Blaine. One-Shot. Complete.


A/N: WasteNoTime gave me this awesome prompt, "Blaine works in a coffee shop and Kurt comes there every evening to do homework or sketch or anything you want him to do," and insisted that it should be with absolutely no angst. So here's my first attempt at writing an angst-free story! Kid!Kurt Kid!Blaine. One-Shot and Complete!

* * *

Kurt glanced at the interesting looking coffee shop in the other side of the street. He'd learned how to cross the street this week but still he felt his stomach giving a tiny jolt when he watched the cars drive with an incredible speed. He took a deep breath and told himself to be brave, adventurous, before looking right, then left, and then passing the street.

His entrance was announced by a loud jingle from the door but he found the register empty. So Kurt put his backpack on the floor and started to climb the tall chair to see it more clearly, but the only movement he could find was from the kitchen area and he heard someone making weird noises.

"Aah, a customer. Wait a minute, please," a cheerful voice called from the other side and Kurt was only able to make out the boy's head. He could see him dragging a box to his counter, his curly locks bouncing up and down. _Boing!_

"Hello there. I'm Blaine and welcome to Lima's Central Perk. What can I get you?" the boy announced, complete with hand gestures and swaying on his box, almost falling off from it. Kurt looked again at the kitchen to see if a grown up would come out, but he saw nothing.

"Umm, what are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm taking your order. See, I'm working here," Blaine announced proudly, gesturing at his apron and cap.

"You're too little to be working in a coffee shop," Kurt stated.

"I'm not little, I'm taller than you," Blaine pouted, looking hurt that Kurt wouldn't order and kept arguing whether he was qualified to serve him.

"That's because you're standing on a box," Kurt reasoned, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not," Blaine replied, folding his hands, "you're supposed to give your order now."

"Blaine, what did I tell you to do when the customer comes in?" another voice came and a much older boy approached the counter. A very flushed, giggling girl entered next and started to clean the tables, almost skipping.

"Umm, don't bother them and come get you?" Blaine muttered guiltily.

"That's right. Now be a good brother and go refill that gentleman's coffee over there. Now," he said turning back to Kurt, "what can I get you?"

"One hot chocolate and one slice of cheesecake, please," he said politely and searched his pocket for the money his dad gave him in the morning.

The man started typing his order and read the price. "That'll be six dollars and fifty cents."

Kurt started to panic. His dad had only given him five dollars and the rest of his money was in a piggy bank. The ice-cream shop would only charge him four dollars, tops. It was too late to go back now. He was supposed to be adventurous today. So he took the bills out and looked at them wistfully, wishing they'd become more.

"Umm, I changed my mind. So, just the hot chocolate then. No cheesecake," he stuttered.

"I have one dollar and fifty cents with me," he heard the now familiar voice say and turned around to find Blaine rummaging his pockets.

"No thanks. It's fine," he tried to reassure but Blaine was having none of that.

"Don't worry. I'll eat one dollar and fifty cents of your cheesecake, deal?" he offered the money and smiled happily.

"Deal," Kurt beamed back at him.

They chose a table, the one next to the window, as Blaine suggested for having the view and being further away from Cooper, his annoying brother.

"He's always in the kitchen, making kissing noises with Cassie. It's disgusting," he scrunched up his nose at the memory.

Blaine got up then, to bring their order, and they debated a good five minutes that how much of the cake was Blaine's. And if Blaine ended up eating more than his share, Kurt didn't complain, because he had someone in his age, some _boy,_ that was willingly sitting and chatting with him.

"So, what do you have in your bag?" Blaine asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Homework. They gave us some exercises we have to do for the summer," Kurt complained.

"That's boring. Wait here, I have a better idea," he said and ran to the register. He came back with two pieces of paper and a pencil case.

"There, but don't tell the others that I have this. Cooper says it would cause a ruckus in the coffee shop and no one grown up will come here anymore,"

"What's a ruckus?" Kurt asked, eyes wide in alarm.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, but then he whispered secretly, "but, I'm guessing it's something bad. So don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course," Kurt promised solemnly.

Blaine then took Kurt's hand, urging him to get up, only to have them stand, shoulders touching.

"See, I'm taller." He concluded victoriously.

"You're standing on your tip-toes. That's cheating," Kurt stuck his tongue out and Blaine laughed and mirrored Kurt.

After settling the debate, Blaine handed him both a page from a coloring book. Blaine's was Peter Pan and Kurt's was Pinocchio.

"I want to paint Pinocchio's pants pink," Kurt announced but then looked cautiously at Blaine, as if expecting a harsh comment.

"Hmm," Blaine mused, thinking it, "good choice," he beamed.

They were both painting, lost in their own worlds, commenting on the other's painting so they didn't notice when the door jingled loudly and a large figure stepped in, checking out the table, before his eye landed on Kurt.

"Kurt, there you are. You almost gave me a heart attack," Burt Hummel scolded his son, "If Ms. Hudson hadn't seen you enter this shop, I would be searching the entire neighborhood. You scared me to death, son."

"I'm really sorry, dad. It won't happen again," Kurt hung his head down, ashamed. But then he felt another presence standing next to him and perked up "This is Blaine, dad. He's my new friend."

He looked back at Blaine as if to confirm him and Blaine gave him a tiny nod.

"So this is the boy responsible for you losing track of time?" Burt asked solemnly.

Blaine gulped loudly and was almost hiding behind Kurt. Burt laughed at the kid's expression and grasped Blaine's hand in a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you, kid." Burt said warmly to the boy. Anyone who made Kurt happy like that was definitely in his good books.

"So, we have to go now, buddy, say goodbye to your friend," Burt said.

"But dad, can't we…"

"No"

"But…"

"Kurt," Burt warned and Kurt saved his sulking for another time.

"Bye bye, Blaine" he said instead, waving at Blaine.

"Are you going to come back?" Blaine asked and Kurt promised, "everyday."

"See you soon," Blaine replied warmly, surprising Kurt by enveloping him in a tight hug.

Kurt skipped back to the car, his backpack swaying. It was good to be adventurous, he concluded. He gained a new friend.


End file.
